A father's sin: Redemption
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: Alternative ending to Brotherhood: After Truth Gives Ling and Greed a second shot at life; they are sent back to the world below. What lies ahead of them is pain, questions, answers, old friends and new. Alliances will be formed, and bonds will be broken. And the battle of their lives. Featuring canon characters and OC's galore! This will be a journey none of them will ever forget!
1. Chapter 1

WN: Well hello people I had this idea that simply wouldn't leave me alone, I loved the Greeling character and was gutted when Greed died, he was just brilliant in the end especially, so I have decided to create this fic which hopefully won't be too OOC for you people to enjoy.

Chapter 1: Begin again

"Just let go dumbass, if you don't you are gonna get absorbed along with me!"

"No, I need you if I am going to become emperor!"

"There is no need for you to get absorbed as well as me, trust me, I have a plan!"

"Greed, don't, please!"

"You little brat, let go!"

"Ah... my body!"

I gasped as I realized my body was slowly vanishing; almost like it was made of sand; even when I let go of him; I realized it was still pointless; we were both merged; the greedy beings we were, dying as one. How ironic; considering how we first met. I thought about our goals; mine to become Emperor of Xing, his to have god like powers and rule the world, his real goal of having friends; a family (neither he would officially admit) and mine... to do right by my people. A flash hit us both; I felt myself being pulled from mine, no... **our **body, and it was as if I was floating.

"Greed!"

"Young Lord!"

I could see the stunned faces looking up at me; I have to say, being a spirit was kind of strange, in a cool way. Though dying really wasn't. I could see her... Lan Fan... she... was the girl I loved, but now I would never have the chance to let her know.

"Oh man up kid, this is our last possible moment, so spit out that you love her, or I am gonna have to, and you know how **I **roll!"

"... Lan Fan!"

Lan looked up, her beautiful eyes brimming with tears; of grief, for me.

"I've loved you, I always have, I just never had the courage to tell you, I am sorry I let you down, you have to make sure that Xing is safe!"

"Urgh, look girly, the kid's had the hots for you since we got stuck together, he and well me, are sorry you had to waste your tears on us"

"Greed, why... and Ling, you idiot prince; why did you both have to go and die; you have a whole country waiting for you?!" We both could see Ed, and all of them... everyone looking at us; his friends; wait... **our **friends"

"Greed, they were always our friends, you never realized till now that you avarice was actually to protect those around you, and at least we achieved that mutual goal"

"Eh, you have a point kid, at least I can officially go out as Greed the Avaricious!"

"Eh fine, look kids, we can't keep this form forever ya know, we have to move on eventually, so good bye... and thank you, my friends"

And with that, they both vanished, leaving only ash behind.

"... Ling.." At that point, Lan Fan collapsed, her usual composure crumbling for all to see. It was at that point Ed rushed over to her, and simply held her. They'd both lost someone, for him, a friend, for her... someone more.

_Elsewhere..._

"Urgh, what happened?" I shot up with a jolt. I could feel Greed stirring in my mind, and we both just stood there for a moment, trying to process all that had happened. We were both dead... so was this the afterlife?

"Geez I hoped not, if it is it could seriously use some fun!"

I had to say, I agreed with my Greedy friend. All around us was white; pure, utter whiteness. And then... the door. The gate of truth.

"I.. I don't understand, we died, I.. we are not alchemists, so why are we even here!?" I exclaimed.

"**That's the point young prince"**

"Wha... who" I turned around only to come face to face with a strange figure, sitting in crouching position.

**"Why so silent Homunculus; after all, I did salvage Greed the Avaricious as well hmm?"**

"Oh come on, aren't you people gonna ever give me a break, a guy can only take so much you know?!"

**"That may be true; and neither of you are an alchemist, but you both impressed me; Greed; your selfless act of trying to save the Amestrians; your friends... and your host; truly admirable and against your so called "true nature"; and Ling... you didn't want your friend to go, to die... you tried to save him even when it seemed hopeless, costing you your life as well... that is something that no Homunculus or person has done to the extent you both showed today"**

"Well... we did help save them, but we both have done some terrible things" I could feel him remember.

"Yes... but I have decided to give you a second chance"

_"Whaaat?!" _Neither of us saw that coming.

**"You get a second chance, both of you... as a homunculus that does not need to be bound by a soul powered by those of others; you can still do great things; just not at the expense of anyone else!"**

_"And what do we have to pay?!" _

**You are a sharp pair aren't you; that will be my decision!" Now, goodbye and enjoy your new start!"**

The strange being laughed and sent the prince and homunculus back to the mortal realm with a swift kick.

**"I have taken your desire away in the form of your memories; the only memories you shall have are of your names, in order to let go of the past, you need to create new memories of your own; as two unique beings working together for a common, pure goal. You may get your memories back, but only through meeting the right people, the path ahead will not be easy, but who knows, maybe your name will be attached to a virtue, and not a sin, good luck... Prince Greeling"**

WN: Review? Not sure whether or not to continue this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frozen Awakening

WN: I got a review! :D and a favorite, so huge thanks Dotdodot and Daddy'sLittleAngie99 :) it meant so much, so as a reward :3 I have for you another chapter :3 it's shorter, but hopefully enjoyable?

Location: Drachma

"Urgh.. so... cold..."

"Wait.." I felt like I was trapped in a void of screams; I had no idea how long I had been there; only that in my time in the unconscious land, I had company. At some point, we both became aware of one another; I sized him (definitely a he) up, as he did for me, but unfortunately, neither of us had the answers the other wanted. Who we were as people. I knew that my name was Ling Yao (sounded unusual to me... still need to work out where I come from) and my house guest said the only name that came forward for him... was Greed. Our only memory... was our chat in my head (yes, that does sound as strange as it does to me as well) and now, waking up here. In the freezing cold.

"Bloody hell! kid, what were you thinking?! you need to plan for better weather!" Greed huffed and we gave an involuntary shiver.

"Enough about my dress sense, how about we deal with the immediate problems?" I had to admit, he had a point. The fact that the voice in my head... (was in fact **in** my head, without an apparent body of his own, though we established the fact that he **was** a different person and that I was in fact not suffering from multiple personalities, like the emperor was though...t wait.. where did **that **come from?!

I shakily got to my feet, lurching back as I felt us sink further into the snow. I looked down at myself, I had long black hair tied back with something.. felt like a white tie of some sort; and a real bad ass looking black outfit. I couldn't help but think it was something **he **chose; not me. I then lost my balance again, and suddenly we both went flying, seemingly plummeting down this icy cove.

"Dammit! are you fucking serious?!" Greed snarled, and suddenly I felt really strange; my body was changing; a weird looking substance traveling up and down my arms... over me. The next thing we knew, we were falling.

The drop into this strange embankment was a rather large one; one that no person should have survived. Yet somehow, Greed had a freaky power; that protected me... protected us both. We survived.

"Oww... what was **that?!" **I exclaimed.

"No idea kid; but it saved our sorry ass"

"Look Greed... can you stop calling me kid? you and I are probably the same age!"

Greed snorted. "Yeah, and snakes can fly, I think I am the one with a brain here"

"Oh really?!" I went to hit him... then it occurred to me.

"Oh... yeah; well who is to say you aren't just a figment of my imagination, made by me to protect myself from going mad; from having no memory; no food... (my stomach gave an agreeing growl at this statement) and having been out here in the freezing cold for so long!" I gave a triumphant laugh, wondering what he thought of **that".**

"Hahaha... ah you have some guts kid, but there is one flaw in your plan"

"Oh?"

"Would **you** have been able to make that cool shieldy thing come up?!"

"Oi..." I hated to admit it... he had a point.

"Well... seen as we have now established that we are both here, nobody else is going to believe it... so if we find anyone else... our name is... Prince.." Wait, why prince?

"Don't know, I just feel it's part of my name somehow"

"Eh fine, whatever kid... just... I have it!"

"Oh?"

"I shall name us... Greeling!"

"Why do you have to go first?!"

"Because I'm cooler!"

I wanted to protest, but I sadly got robbed of the opportunity when several men appeared out of nowhere, wearing really thick furs and pointing what appeared to be dangerous looking weapons. We were surrounded.

"Surrender spy, or you will die!"

WN: Widens eyes: Review please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

WN: Dammit! Mistyped it, lost the whole document so having to retype -_- Hoping to have a new chapter up again by the end of the week :) thank you so much to all of you for your favorites and reviews :) For the shout outs: Mage of Hope: I have pm'd you :D Dotdodot: Why thank you :3 I shall munch this and give you a cookie of gratitude :p Saturn's Moon: You shall soon see. Usual disclaimer's apply.

**Chapter 3: Of Midnight meetings and memories**

Lan Fan's P.O.V (Xing)

"Young Lord... why did you have to leave me..." I turned my head back to the meeting in front of me. I had a promise to keep; a legacy to ensure. The clans had gathered in the royal court; trying to all curry favor with the dying emperor who was soon to announce the next emperor of our country. I hoped that May Chang would succeed; she had learned a great deal in our time helping the Amestrians; as had I. In her possession was one of the last remaining Philosopher's Stone, a fabled gem holding a promise of greatness; of immortality; which had led to the downfall of so many. Including **him. **Still... he sacrificed himself; they both did. I would never forget my last moment with him; the night before the Promised Day..

_"Flashback"_

_"Lan Fan!"_

_"Get back you monster!" I lunged forward at him; my automail blade gleaming menacingly; forcing the demon back. Then again the demon did look rather irritated. I had seen him fight before; seemingly in synch with The Young Prince; but I would never ever forgive Greed for taking him from me. I knew that Ling would never return my feelings; nor should he; as his bodyguard I should have known better... but it hurt all the same that knowing there was a slim chance Ling was there in front of me. _

_"Geez toots; all the brat wanted was to see you" Greed huffed; an uncharacteristic scowl marring his features. _

_"Let Ling speak!"_

_"Look I actually would, but the gutless coward is too nervous to speak to you right now... so I have been instructed by his highness under threat of more nagging and really bad singing to give you this letter" He produced a carefully folded envelope with my name on it. _

_"Thank you... look... for what it's worth... Greed... thank you for protecting him..."_

_"Heh... the young brat here would never let me off otherwise" And with a wolfish smirk; he once again vanished; seemingly merging with the night. _

_I turned my attention to the letter, opening it carefully with my blade.. I skimmed it... and gasped. _

_Lan Fan._

_I have written and re written this so many times that Greed keeps threatening to chop off my hands; something of which I have to keep reminding him would be somewhat pointless. I think he's now sulking. I am going to get right down to the point; tomorrow he and I have something planned that will hopefully bring down that monster trying to murder everyone. I just have this feeling though that this will probably be the last joint venture we make; so I ask you this: If the Philosopher's Stone survives; give it to May Chang; I have already given her the ultimatum. If I do not survive; she's to take it, and you and of course the Old Man back to Xing; her clan will be saved; but she is to bring all the clans together. If I survive of course I will follow my original plan; but I figure it never hurts to be safe; and she has earned my trust. I trust you to guide her though; as a certain someone keeps reminding me somebody needs to keep these brats in check. _

_These are my wishes... well I have others, but Greed keeps nagging me now to get a move on. _

_Take care and see you tomorrow... _

_Ling _

_"End of flashback"_

A single, stubborn tear dripped down my cheek, splashing onto the paper. I allowed myself time to grieve; burying Grandfather was bad enough; but I had nothing to bury of Ling. I instead arranged a memorial service, all our friends, both old and new arrived to pay their respects. A fair few of the family did to, though nobody really knew one another. I vowed to keep my promise; to make him proud. It would be my life long act of love... even though I never got to tell him how I truly felt.

"Lan Fan, we have to go"

I turned to see a young man; wearing similar clothes to me appear. It was soon time for the new emperor to be crowned. Let's just hope that May has succeeded.

Elsewhere...

"Eh look... I... need help here... I don't know what to say!" I sat within my mind staring at Greed; a strange bluey aura swirling around us; with tinges of red. It was a strange; calming feeling.

"And how should I know kid?!"

"Greed... I am starting to feel dizzy!"

"Get a hold of yourself"

What neither soul realized was that the armed Drachman forces were now staring at them, seemingly concerned. Would Amestris really send a mentally unstable person to spy on their country? Still.. it could all be an act to lure them into a false sense of security!

"I will not ask you again; surrender Amestrian Dog; or I will put you down!" The leader of the ten strong group stepped forward, raising his rifle in front of him.

"Amestrian?! wait... is that a name... "

"I think it's a place"

"So where are we?!"

"How should I know.. where did we even come from?!"

Suddenly their world swirled... and they both collapsed.

"Urgh.. food... please..." And with that, I went limp in the snow; unaware of the strangers collecting my limp form from the icy ground.

"Take him back to HQ, he **will** tell us everything he knows; whether he wants to or not!"

WN: Not too sure about this chapter, may edit again. Review please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

WN: Hello my friends, I am so happy with all the positive feedback I am getting with this story, it's been a welcome distraction after the past couple of days! I would like to add a special thanks to Dotdodot and MageofHope for their fantastic ideas/contributions, I will be integrating them accordingly :3 Major cookies of love to you both!

"... ow..." I felt like I had been walking for days... I frantically searched my mind for answer; when it hit me. I had no real memories; just a strange voice in my head; who insisted he was another person entirely. Of course that was completely normal.

"_Easy kid; don't get all whiney on me! Where the hell are we?"_

"No clue; some strange men took us out it seems; and judging by those strange weapons; they are not very friendly! suggestions?"

_"Other than getting the hell out of here? Play along for the time being, find out where exactly we are; and for god's sake kid; in order to prevent us from being sent to some far flung hell hole; you and I are the same person; so... Greeling, that's who we are; you are a prince; but you got attacked by an assassin; and you are trying to get back to your country; so you can become emperor right?!" _

"Emperor; whaaat?! I know nothing about leading though; and we can't prove it.."

_"And neither can they..." I could hear a groan from within me. Someone was not in a good mood._

"Well; being an emperor would be kinda nice"

_"You have to take what's rightfully yours kid! you gotta demand the finer things of life!"_

"!"

They both fell silent, trying to understand what was happening.

"Greed... why does that sound so familiar?!"

"_I... I don't know kid... god; you are so bloody annoying! how did I get stuck with you?!" Although Greed refused to verbally acknowledge it; he was shaken. He surfaced briefly when they first dragged his sorry carcass from the snow; demanding to know who he was" He was hit with a strange, waking dream; that felt like a memory.._

_**"I'm Greed, Greed the Avaricious! I demand the finer things in life; I want power, money, sex, women... I want it all, I want the whole world!" His surroundings were... strange at best. He was standing in a strange, foul smelling water; pipes all around him; some sort of sewer network. He was standing with a strange individual; who he had to say; didn't look human. But for some reason, he felt that he knew him. Yet the stranger was looking at him as if he was in pain.**_

_"__**Have you forgotten us.. Mister Greed; we were your friends; Marta, Dorochet, Roa... the Devil's Nest; we were your allies... all of us were going to rule the world; don't you remember" Bido looked up at me pleadingly; his eyes desperately searching for a sign of recognition. What happened next horrified and truly disgusted me. **_

_**"Sorry... you must have been buddies with the old Greed..." And with a inhumane slice; I ended Bido's life, his lifeless body crumpled on the ground in front of me. After that; the memory seemed to disintegrate; becoming jumbled; fragmented.**_

_**...**_

"Greed!"

_"WHAAAT?!"_

"That memory!"

_"I know... I just... look... leave me alone... please, just stick to what I told you; if you get into any serious shit, I'll save your sorry ass, till then... I need a minute!"_

I felt a tremendous amount of guilt. That memory clearly belonged to Greed; it proved we were still working together; I could see the memory play out; but I could every emotion Greed felt. Guilt. Remorse; shame; anger; confusion... Grief... all of it.

_"Before I go kid... how long have those people been standing there?!"_

_I turned to look up; realizing some men were now peering at me; their faces actually looking somewhat concerned. I just hoped that we weren't speaking aloud._

"Ah... hi... um... could I get some food please, I feel like I haven't eaten in ages?!" I exclaimed, trying to ignore the utter bewilderment on their faces. I could have sworn I heard someone whisper "So he WASN'T in a coma! thank God!"

"Look kid, just tell us where your from; while you were... "out" we took the opportunity to do some digging; and from what we can tell, the Amestrians haven't used foreigner kids to do their bidding; so how about you just tell us who you are; where you are actually from... then we can help you" The man from before had returned, accompanied with some of his other friends; who I gathered must be soldiers.

"Um... I don't know... my name's Greeling; I can't remember anything else; I'm a prince... but I think I must have been attacked and left for dead; as I don't know anything else before that; you have to believe me!" I felt completely drained. That memory knocked me for six; and I felt so confused.

"Hmm... well I am not sure on the attacked part; you didn't have any external injuries... that being said, you **were** out... alone, so are you a spy from another country?!"

"Look, sir, I have no idea where I am from; all I can say is; I am not that old; but how many countries do you know who would send a kid in to another country; then leave them to collect information; then expect them to talk their way out of captivity?!" I could see them pause for a moment.

"Well putting that Full Metal Alchemist kid aside"...

"Wait... who now?!"

"He's a famous alchemist kid, from central... hangs around with a guy in a suit of armor" The older man explained.

"... Ah... sounds interesting!" The name did sound familiar; but I would have to think about that later.

"Look kid, we believe you; but by the same token you did wonder into our borders; and we don't usually welcome outsiders; so you can stay for one night; then you have to go... just be careful not to go near Fort Briggs"

"..."

"Urgh, look I hate dealing with amnesiacs okay; it's an Amestrian military dog outpost not too far from here; their soldiers will shoot on sight"

"Oh... "

"... Look, Lieutenant, get this kid something to eat; then take him to one of the spare crew quarters, he can leave in the morning!"

"Wait... what's your name?! And I have to know, what is this place?!"

"You are in Drachma, and it's General Faimann" And with a flourish, the general left the room, his subordinates following behind him.

The General kept good on his word; and allowed me a meal and somewhere to sleep. I tried to keep to myself; a strange sentence considering I was sharing a body with someone else; who I gathered was still sulking... At least he was still **having **memories!

I tried to reach out to him... but with no success... I went to look out the window... I had a sudden longing to go out to the rooftop... no idea why... there seemed to be an endless blanket of white outside. Still, tomorrow would be another day.

"Later that night"

Ling tossed and turned that night. He too had become lost in a memory, well memories...

"After everything she's sacrificed; I could never face her again if I went back to her empty handed" In this, he was pinned down as a creepy older man held a blood red stone over him, he was pleading with a young blonde man not to help him, same went for his armoured sidekick; but then, his memory flashed back to a young woman; loyal, brave... always at his side; a woman who had saved his life.

Then came another; fighting with an older man with an eyepatch, this same young woman over his shoulder; declaring that a "true king" exists solely for his people's sake and only by their will" He felt a furious wave come over him; a similar feeling stirring within Greed to. This man was pure evil... he just knew it. And he had a feeling that same man was responsible for how the young woman came to be over his shoulder. He had to protect her; she was **everything. **

"Who... are you..."

Neither of them really slept after that.

WN: Okay I have to say I have once again got mixed feelings on this chapter to be honest... I want to stay true to them both; without being too ooc; or for that matter making it too easy or difficult for them. Anyway, I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter and will hopefully update within the next couple of days, where I am planning on introducing some of Ling's family (including one fantastic addition courtesy of MageofHope). This anime and manga hold a special place in my heart, and regardless of if you like Greed/Ling, their partnership brought about some of the most intense; most fascinating scenes I have ever had the pleasure of watching! And I don't want to take them lightly...still...

"Ice Maiden Olivier out"


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning of a journey.

WN: Hello everyone, sorry for the late reply, I am currently suffering from the award winning combination of stress and tonsillitis As always, reviews and favourites are love :3

We both rose early that morning; and began sketching. We had successfully drawn (well doodled, as neither of them really was that great at drawing, and besides, Greed had a feeling he had someone to do that for them in the past, I have to say I felt so conflicted; as I got the impression that Avarice was an overwhelming problem for us both). I was actually quite pleased with our efforts. On one pad of paper, we had drawn the suit of armour that we had seen; the other the strange man with golden hair and a serious disposition; the really short looking guy with long blonde hair; and the strange reptile guy that had… met an unfortunate end. Then the second to last drawing we had completed was the man with the eye patch; the one that gave me a shudder every time I looked at it. And then there was her; the mysterious beauty who I had an impulse to protect at all costs.

I quickly gathered my thoughts; and some supplies. The Drachman people were surprisingly supportive after they were finally convinced of my amnesia. I needed to move on though; as after all they could not provide us with the answers that we were seeking. The women were extremely insistent that we take some supplies with us; their generosity surprised me (though according to a certain smug "house guest" it was down to how we looked)… I was just about to take my leave; when I ran into the Drachman General from before.

"Look Mister Greedling.. Prince… I hope you get some answers; just please do me a favour though; **do not go to Amestris**"

"…. Why?!"

"… They are monsters; who attacked our people!"

I paused for a moment. It was obvious that these two clans had history (wait.. clans?) , but I needed to find out some answers of my own; make up my own mind.

"Thanks for the warning sir; but I need to find out where I come from; regardless of where that takes me"…

"Fair enough… though be careful out there… you need to get back to your country after all"..

"I wish I knew where that was"

"… Try Xing"

"Xing?!" I exclaimed. Could this be a lead?

"Yeah, look kid; I knew someone a while ago when I went travelling; a merchant from there; I have to say judging by your.. Appearance; I wouldn't be surprised if you came from there"

I thanked him once more; and made my way out into the snowy expanse. I was armed with a map that they'd donated; and it highlighted the various borders. Amestris was an overwhelming sized country; its borders seemingly pushing back the likes of Drachma and Creta, but not so much with that Xing place. I had to say; the name kept pulling at me. Like a memory fighting its way to the surface.

"**Kid… I really wouldn't mind before we go and kill ourselves in the desert if we headed to Amestris"**

I stopped for a moment.

"Really? What's there for you Greed?"

"**I just have a memory of some place there; called the "Devil's Nest"… He began.**

"Whaat…. Okay, where's the Devil's Nest?... sounds like some freaky gang hideout or something"

"**It's a bar actually"**

"…oh… and why do you want to go to that bar of all places?"

"**Look kid, all I want to do is go there; it's in Dublith; I don't want to talk about it too much; I just wanna know if I'm right"**

"Right about what?"

"**Oh for the love of… kid; you wanna find out where you come from. I wanna find out where I come from; and I think that the answers lie in that place for me! Now please, I don't want to ask again; can we go there first; then go into the desert; this will be the only thing I ask of you" **

I sensed that he had wanted to say something else to me; but was somewhat hesitant. I felt bad for him actually; I knew that he could quite easily overpower me; especially considering he had that strange grey shield thing working for him; but I was grateful for the fact that he at least bothered to consult me. I felt that we needed a compromise.

"That's fine with me Greed; who knows, maybe we'll meet one of these people" I smirked, taking a look at our drawings once more. I then turned, and began our trek, hearing the crunch our footprints made as we got further away from the headquarters. I hoped that this journey wouldn't be for nothing.

Elsewhere…

"Lan Fan; I really need to speak to you". A young girl tapped the bodyguard on the arm.

"Miss Yao… are you alright? You aren't lost are you?" Lan bent down to be closer to the girl. The girl in question was Liane Yao, the younger sister of Ling. When Lin was born; Ling was overjoyed; he hadn't really had the opportunity to know his brothers and sisters before; but as a result of Lin's condition (due to being born blind) she wasn't originally considered to be in the running to rule Xing. Not that it mattered to Liane, as she supported her older brother's goal fully; and considered herself to be a formidable warrior that would be a force to be reckoned with.

When she received the news of her brother's death; she was deeply shocked; however she needed to put on a brave front. After all; Xing needed to have strong people to help guard it and lead it. Such as Lan Fan; a young woman who she practically idolised; though she tried to not show it outwardly; she knew how much Lan Fan meant to her brother and vice versa; so she knew how much strength it took for Lan to stand tall.

"No… but I am worried about you Lan Fan; you can talk to me you know"

"….. I have to go Miss Yao; I'm sorry"

I could hear her walk away at a hurried pace. I knew that she was hiding something; I could sense her Chi had shifted; but not in a positive way. I knew why though; especially as she had no family left.

"Ling…. Greed… if only you were both still here" I sighed. I couldn't believe that I was even missing that smug beast Greed. I guess after they had reconciled their differences; they'd been fighting to protect their friends; their family. I had to admire that; though I still couldn't help but feel Ling wouldn't have died if it wasn't for Greed. That being said; the two worked well together; they actually **completed** each other. I still don't know how Ling didn't go insane with all those damned souls; tortured and trapped within him; but I did come to the conclusion that they were separate beings, just co existing with one another. Almost like twins in one body.

I missed them both; Ling more for obvious reasons; due to the fact that I loved him dearly. I had a grudging respect for Greed; although that was due to him keeping the Young Lord and our country safe; and his friends. And there was the fact that they both treated me as an equal; not as a child who was no good to anyone.

It was the strangest thing though. A few days ago I felt a strange shift within the universal chi. I was sure that all those creatures had died on that promised day; then again I heard that the child one was living with that woman… still….

Nothing was the same anymore.

WN: Many thanks to Mage of Hope and Dotdodot for their continued support and ideas (Liane is Mage of Hope's creation) I am going to be editing this chapter soon; currently working off my tablet as my internet is down; but figured I would upload the material I have whilst I do it. Till then, thanks as always


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Road to Youswell

WN: Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated! sorry for the late update folks, am hoping to do another one tomorrow as well along with another echoes of the missing chapter, as always your reviews and adds are greatly appreciated :3

It took them nearly three weeks walking through solid snow and various places that were so far flung in their respective corners that he wondered if they were even on the map. to finally reach the welcoming borders of Amestris. They were tired; well exhausted actually; and all they really wanted was to sleep for a week. They had briefly made a stop over in North City; to gather supplies and also much needed information. They had to be careful though, the area was still crawling with military and people performing strange but fascinating acts which he later learned were the work of alchemists. He did however get one useful tit bit of information though.

They'd showed their drawings to a few select people, and had managed to find out that the man with the mystery eye patch that made them quite angry was none other than the Fuhrer King Bradley, the former leader of Amestris who had met an unfortunate end when the other man, the golden haired strange person led an unfortunate coup to try take over the world and kill lots of people.

He was stopped though; but the eye patch man so say died to protect his family; which for some reason didn't sit well with Greed or Ling. They had to say there was more to the tale than met the eye. He also found out that the golden haired short guy was the Full Metal Alchemist who was a "hero of the people" who would probably prove extremely useful to them in finding out whatever information they needed. He heard that in the fuhrer's absence, a man named Roy Mustang was campaigning to become the next leader. Either way; for now that didn't concern him. Their journey had taken them to a small town that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They hadn't really realized, but their journey had taken them eastwards. They were near their destination; which worked out well for them, but they still had yet to reach Dublith.

They passed through New Optain on their way, a city of which once stationed General Hakuro; but since his "departure" (nobody had heard from him for a while) the military had yet to re station a new military presence that was permanent in the city. He did however manage to charm a female officer who was in command of a small amount of troops within the area; she had managed to obtain an Amestrian map; which detailed many of the key areas. They had plotted a route; which if they passed through their current town; began heading south; they would reach the town of Dublith. Their motivation to go their increased when after a flirtatious giggle; she told them the temperatures were rather high, unlike Briggs. The question remained though, what town had they managed to reach?

"Youswell... now why does that name ring a bell?" Ling wondered; peering at the old, wooden sign he'd spotted by the building.

"**Hey kid; I think that this is some sort of mining town"**

Ling stopped in his tracks. He'd almost forgotten about Greed, who for some reason had given him the silent treatment for nearly 5 days. Not that he minded so much for a short time. He did worry though for longer periods. It gave him the creeps.

"Yeah, I think your right; but I don't see any... aaaah!"

He jumped back a little, when he suddenly became aware of two children staring at him intently.

The boy and the girl were close in age; ten and 9 years respectively. The girl whispered something excitedly to the boy; who then grinned back.

**"Yeah, kids you are actually starting to creep me out now"... **Ling had to agree with him on this. He didn't really know how to handle kids; for some reason he felt really... down whenever he saw them. Not that they'd come across many children on their journey so far; but he just felt there was more to it.

"Ahahah! sorry sir; we just don't get many travelers passing through our town ya know; the name's Khayal, and this is Lyrian" Khayal motioned to the young girl, who beamed back at him.

"Hey kids; the names... Greedling.. Prince Greedling..." Ling began. At this point, the children's eyes bulged.

"A prince?!"

"Uh.. yeah..."

"You must have loads of... hey wait a second, why did your voice change?"

Ling paused. He'd forgotten that Greed was the one who had spoken first. He sent an internal glare when he heard Greed give a snort of laughter at his expense.

"Eh, yeah... it's a parlour trick, I learned after so long on my own..."

"But won't your people miss you?" Lyrian asked him.

"!"

"Flashback"

_"Ling, you don't have to leave so soon, your my big brother! just stay with me, pleaaase"_

_"I have to Liane; you just have to trust me; I will be back for you I promise"_

_"I do trust you brother; I just have a bad feeling; have I ever steered you wrong before?"_

_"No... but seriously sis, what's gotten into you, it's not like the people are gonna miss me?" Ling stretched over and ruffled his sister's hair. _

_"The people will miss you! It's just that... I wanted you here for my birthday"... Liane paused. She knew that it was unbecoming of a member of the Yao clan to be so immature, but she couldn't help it. Her birthday was so soon; and she knew it wouldn't be the same without her big brother there. It would be her ninth year on the planet; and in their own Yao tradition they always celebrated together. _

_"Oh sis... it's fine, I can stay a little longer!" _

_"You mean it?!"_

_"Sure..."_

_Little did either of them know, it would be the last time they were together for a very long time. _

_"End of flashback"_

**"Kid... you okay?"**

**"..."**

Greed never received an answer to his question. He too had been privy to the flashback and was surprised to learn they had a sibling, a sister no less. For some reason this girl had reminded Ling of her. He clearly cared for the kid deeply, but for some reason Greed couldn't remember her that well.

"**Uh oh, kid... I think that" **He never got to finish his sentence as he then promptly collapsed in front of the two really startled children, partly from the flashback and partly due to the sheer amount of walking they had completed had led to the duo becoming totally exhausted.

"Ah! Mister Halling!" "Dad" The children ran over to a strong looking man who dropped the metal beam he'd been holding; took one look at the children and then at the unconscious man lying on the ground in front of them. He didn't waste anytime.

"Honey, we have a guest; Luke, help me get the poor man inside; he's gonna die of thirst if we're not careful" And with a swift movement, he tossed Ling over his shoulder and made his way to the Inn, the children in tow. Little had any of them realized though, this was no ordinary traveler...

WN: Not the best chapter again, I am hoping to do more tomorrow on this fic when I feel more with it.. till then reviews are greatly appreciated... have a good week folks!


	7. Chapter 7

WN: Well here I am a day later as promised :3 Thanks again to Dotdodot, my motivation for this fic :3

Chapter 7: To break down the wall..

After the promised day, Al had parted ways with his brother shortly afterwards and had began his journey with Jerso and Zampano to the east. They had been walking for quite sometime; managing to pass through a number of places along the way. Two weeks after they stepped foot into the desert, they had finally made it to Xing. May had been absolutely delighted to see them; and was full of questions.

"Alphonse! I missed you so much! And you brought your friends!" The young girl raced forward, Xiao Mei in tow, before enveloping the young alchemist into a hug.

"Haha great to see you too! now do you know where the three of us can stay?" Al laughed, before gently lifting Xiao onto his shoulder.

"You'll be staying with the Chang clan of course; I wouldn't have it any other way! After all, you are... uh.. never mind" At this point the young girl went completely scarlet and looked away.

"Okay, should we leave you two lovebirds alone?" Zampano joked, Jerso just smirked.

".."

"!"

"Ah ouch! okay, you don't have to sick the cat on us! we were just kidding!"

"Haha; anyway are you sure May? We wouldn't wanna put you or your family out"

"Nonsense, it's on my family's honor that we welcome guests, especially how your people were so kind to me for all this time, I must return the favor!"

The group walked through the Market Square; only to spy Lan Fan walking through clad in her bodyguard gear.

"Hey, Lan Fan! it's good to see you!" They turned to greet their friend who had just finished talking to a merchant.

"Sorry young empress, I should have brought what you asked sooner!" The young bodyguard gave a low bow; and gave a brief nod to the newcomers.

"Lan Fan honestly, you don't have to be so formal! We're friends right?"

"..**Empress?!" **

**"Why didn't you say anything?!"**

**"Congratulations little lady!"**

The three newcomers stood awestruck at the news. At this, May and Xio-Mei just stood there and started giggling.

"It's not official yet guys, but the emperor seemed pleased enough with my offering; in the very least the Chang clan is safe; as will the other clans when I am through" They struck a fighting pose. Lan Fan remained silent throughout.

"Young Empress.. I have to go, I'll see you back at the house". As suddenly as she appeared, Lan Fan took off into the crowd; seemingly merging with the dozens of people.

"What's with her?" Jerso asked. Zampano nodded, staring after the girl's retreating form.

"Yeah... I have never seen her like this" Al was concerned.

"I know; she hasn't been the same since Ling's death" May sighed, Xiao's head drooped.

"I know they were close... but was it just me or had she lost weight?" Al asked.

"I had wondered that too, for days she shut herself away; refusing to see anyone. Now she only wears her bodyguard outfit, I haven't seen her take it off in weeks. She barely speaks. I tried to question her about how she's feeling... but she shut me out completely. I think that there was more to her and Ling's relationship honestly; I think she would even be happy to have Greed around" May replied; looking thoughtful. She had been growing concerned about the young lady as each day passed. She knew that Lan was grieving, but she had no idea how to help her. How to get through to her, it was as if the girl had an Ultimate Shield of her own. Ever since the memorial service; it was as if a little part of her died every morning.

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah... she's such a nice girl too..."

"Ling would be devastated"

"I talked to Liane; but she says that every time she brings Lan something to eat or drink, she always says she's eaten; that she's needing to focus on her training"

"Who's Liane?" The trio gave her a questioning glance.

"Ling's sister; she's been following Lan around recently to keep an eye on her I think.

"Doesn't that make her your half sister?"

"Yep! She's actually really sweet, I'll have to introduce her, she'll explain more about Lan Fan"

The three men paused for a moment, sharing a similar thought.

"Hmm... we have to try help her while we're here, Lan Fan's a friend, and besides I am sure Ling would come back and haunt us if we didn't, right guys?" Al joked.

"Right!"

"First thing's first though, you guys must be exhausted after your long journey, why don't we go back to my place?" She turned and looked at Al, who nodded, causing the two chimeras to start roaring with laughter.

"**Will you two stop that?!"**

Elsewhere, Lan Fan leaped from rooftop to rooftop, no real destination in mind, she had to get away. She couldn't let them see her cry. She knew that she was betraying her prince, she was meant to guard the young empress. Even though it wasn't official till a few days time; she had taken an oath to protect her. But for some reason, seeing Al and the chimeras brought it all back to her. What she had lost; she had tried to be strong, had told Liane that she was fine; trying to keep up the image of a pillar of strength. Unbreakable. But tonight would be the one night. The night the wall would break apart...

As the sun set; tears fell from the young woman's face, vanishing into the evening air. She had to get back soon, but for now, it would just be her. A young woman mourning the loss of a friend, a friend who could have been so much more...

WN: More will be following tomorrow, till then reviews are love :3


	8. Chapter 8

WN: What's this, three chapters in 3 days o.O what's happening?! Haha, I joke, as always thank you to the awesome Dotdodot for spurring me on, she's my inspiration for getting off my butt and putting some work into this :3

Chapter Eight: The coming darkness.

Chang Residence.

"So little Miss, if your gonna be the next empress or whatever, how come you aren't in that fancy palace?" Jerso asked as they looked around. May's family lived in a small but comfortable house that was just shy of the market square. There were many districts in Xing, but this was where May grew up. It wasn't too cramped or too spacious. It was.. comfortable. Just right for all the Chang Clan who still resided there. Her mother was staying with her sister over the next few days; and the rest of her family were off doing their own thing, so there was plenty of room for the three.

"Anyone for tea?" May called over her shoulder as she busied herself in the kitchen with various pots and mugs.

"Yes please!"

"Bring.. bring!"

"May, do you want me to get that for you?" Al asked

"Yes please!"

*click* "Hello? Chang Residence, Alphonse Elric Speaking"

"Oh hello, can you tell Miss Chang that Lan Fan made it back to the palace a few moments ago; she's not said a word to me though as usual; I think she went to **his **room"...

"Uh okay; wait, who am I speaking to?"

"Liane Yao sir, I have heard **so much** about you, who knows maybe I will get to meet the object of my half sister's affections?" Al groaned, almost hearing the smirk on the young girl's face.

"Eh hehe I would love to meet you! I hear your fighting skills are legendary!"

"Nice change of the subject... but yes they are... they are"

There was a pregnant pause for a moment as neither seemed sure of what to say.

"Okay, I've gotta go, see you around Mister Al the Alchemist!"

*beeep*

Al just stared at the receiver for a few moments, not really sure what had just happened.

"So elric, you got another girl on the go or something?" Zampano grinned.

"No.. no not at all! that was that sister of Ling's, just reporting that Lan Fan got home safely" Al could feel his face going scarlet, especially when May walked in, an accusing look on her face. Last thing he needed was an angry May and Xiao Mei on his case, especially now he could feel pain.

"Glad she got home okay... especially with how things are recently" May sighed as she set the mugs down, receiving a grateful thank you from the men.

"How's that Miss?" Jerso enquired.

"Ever since... Ling's passing; and the decision of who's gonna be the next emperor came up; there's been some.. political unrest; some rebels who always opposed the emperor's rule have sensed a power vacuum and feel that with the emperor "unofficially" deciding on a young girl to rule that now would be the perfect time to make their voice heard; they opposed what I, Ling, Fu and Lan Fan did, calling us a disgrace to our country and we should not interfere in the affairs of other nations; especially one as violent as Amestris. They had actually made several attempts to kill me, and I am sure they did to Ling as well. Now that Ling's gone and Fu as well Lan Fan's an easy target.

"But why; she's not a major player though surely?"

"True, but as she was raised alongside Ling, she holds much in the way of information about the Yao clan, which is one of the more prominent clans in Xing; also as she's set to protect the next heir, they figure that by removing her, especially when she's vulnerable, I'd be easy pickings, which really gets me, don't they know that I can easily kick their butts?!" May exclaimed, causing the three to shrink a little. In many ways the girl was as hot tempered as Ed.

"In any sense, if anyone comes near you or Lan, they'll have us to deal with!" Al declared.

"Awww Al, you are so brave, but don't worry yourself, we will look after you!"

The four of them talked for a little while longer; long into the night; getting updated on all the happenings in Xing. Tomorrow they'd commence Al's Alkhestry training, and the chimera duo would begin their quest for research into getting back to their original bodies.

"_The following day"..._

_As the sun rose over Xing; Al and May were already up preparing their breakfast. They were both extremely eager to start training. It was uncharted territory; for Al it was a whole new field of science to discover and for May, she was eager to discover what it was like; being able to pass on her knowledge to someone from outside her country; especially her "special someone". It was going to be an interesting day for them all. _

_Meanwhile..._

It had been a restless night at the Curan residence. Halling, his wife Rosa and Khayal had been working around the clock trying to help the mysterious traveler that had found his way to their doorstep. He was running a high fever; tossing and turning, positively delirious; and unable to keep anything down. Concerned; his fever had not broken; they had called out the doctor who was set to arrive within the hour. Khayal had just walked over to try put another cold compress on the young man when he could hear him rambling...

"_Father... you won't get away with this; stay.. stay away from my possessions... you know I want to become immortal... food... a king lives for his people; you don't deserve to call yourself Greed; you...tossed them aside like trash! they were your friends! Wrath... you bastard... Lan Fan... help May..." _

Inside their shared mind, both Ling and Greed felt like they'd descended into hell, as their fever rose; more memories surfaced; images, from both their former past lives flashed before them, fragmented, jumbled; it was confusing them both. Their past seemed stained with blood; so many people; so much pain... they felt like they were literally burning in hell.

"Greed?... why does that sound.. wait.. May... I wonder" Khayal and Halling looked at one another, the Latter coming back into the room.

"I think I will have to send a letter to May, though not sure how we are gonna reach the little lady" Halling mused; they'd had some contact details after May had gotten in touch with them after the Promised Day in order to thank them for their kindness.

"Actually... I have an idea!"

His dad threw him a questioning glance.

"Let's call Ed, he'll know how to reach her!" After Ed and Al had saved them and their town, they'd exchanged contact details. They'd heard thanks to the media that Ed would be back in Resembool for a bit; but could also be reached at the military H.Q.

"Great idea... hopefully they'll have some ideas on who this guy is?"

"Yeah... he's some sort of Prince apparently, though surely his people would miss him by now?!"

They both looked at Greedling, deep in thought. The man was indeed a mystery. What none of them noticed though, on the young man's hand, a faint blue oreborous tattoo.

Elsewhere...

Truth looked down on the mortals below him, smirking. Things were falling quite nicely into place now. A new storm was on the horizon, and now a father's sin would be soon rising to fight the coming darkness. He would of course need allies; especially in the coming days; but for the time being, he would be tested. He had chosen to release certain memories; in order to see how they'd cope with them; the illness they'd contracted had accelerated a few.. problems, but it would in theory strengthen their character. He would be the first of the new homunculi, born from sin but alive from virtue. Yes, he would be ready soon...

WN: Okay, I am gonna stop there, gonna try do some more work on this tomorrow, may take this chapter down; as not too sure about it, off to take some pain medication for this awful headache :( till then, please do leave me a review? Xiao Mei will give you a hug if you do!

~Ice Maiden Olivier~


	9. Chapter 9

WN: What on earth is this sorcery o.O ANOTHER update o.O haha :) No, I have every intention to get one more chapter out by the end of the week, listening to all the brotherhood themes and endings on youtube to inspire me as I write, thank you so much for the reviews and follows! they give me hope and feed my soul :)

Chapter 9 The traveler from the East.

_"I'm a man from Xing, and people from Xing always keep their word!"_

_"Someone get a doctor... someone who can use Alchemy! I have a Philosopher's stone, take it all!"_

_"You gave me all that I could ever want; farewell... friends"_

_"My vassal gave her arm so I could achieve my goal, I couldn't face her empty handed!"_

_"Hehe why not join me kids, the water's nice and hot! I'll see you in Hell, when you join me I'll be waiting!"_

Memories, flashes, pain, suffering, heartache, joy and love flooded their minds, it was too much for either of them to bear... when would their shared suffering stop? So many people; two lives... how did they end up joined together... that Father guy had something to do with it clearly, that or they'd gone through a serious style and overall appearance overhaul; something of which they'd both doubted. Still they knew now where they needed to go. Xing; that's where **she** would be. They died for their friends; those they loved. Apparently they'd died twice... though how that was possible was utterly beyond him. Still, the second time around at least there was an actual point to it. When they reawakened, they'd begin again. Peace reigned for the time being, or so it seemed.

They still had some avarice left within them but that was mainly due to the compulsive need to protect those possession.. no... those people; their friends. They'd die a thousand times before he would allow any harm to befall them. They still had a long way to go, they had a great deal to still discover; but they would, after all, as homunculi they had all the time in the world...

"Dad.. what's that on his hand?" Khayal stepped back, startled. They'd seen the mark. The oreborous tattoo.

"! Son, get away from him now!"

"But... what's the matter dear?" Rosa turned to look at her husband, who held a protective arm around her.

"That's the mark of a demon... the homunculus... we have to inform the military"

And with that, Halling began to punch in the number to Central HQ.

*Beep... beep... Central Headquarters, Lieutenant Ryder speaking"

"This is an urgent call for Major Edward Elric, we have a demon in our house"

"Look sir, if you have had too much to drink, please don't call the military!"

"Look young lady! if you don't believe me, he's got the mark of one of those legendary creatures! the homunculus!"

"Sir... they are creatures of legend... and besides any threat to this country has since been thwarted"

"Look, please put me through to someone in charge... obviously I need to explain this to someone who'll actually listen"

"Look sir, Major Elric is away on business right now anyway; this is an official military line, so I will tell him you called if you give me your name; but please don't call this line again!"

"It's Halling.. from Youswell"

*Click*

"What the hell... she hung up on me!" Halling was growing more and more frantic by the minute. They'd heard details of these strange creatures who would literally steal your soul, living on the pain and suffering of others... slaughtering all in their wake. On the so called "promised day" that the media had been talking nonstop about, the military were fighting men who possessed a inhumane strength; to destroy the military who reportedly had the same tattoo as the man in his house. He knew that it may seem cruel to kick out the young man in such a state, but if he was one of demons, he had to think of his family. They came first.

Back at Central HQ, Colonel Mustang had been set to head out when he overheard the call that came in; he had been just about to disregard it when he heard the words homunculus.

"Lieutenant! I demand to know who was on the phone!"

"It.. it was someone from the mining town, Youswell.. he was rambling on about him having a homunculus in his house!"

"!"

"Get him back on the phone... **now!"**

**"Yea.. yes sir please don't hurt me!"**

A few moments later, he'd been reconnected with Halling.

"Halling, this is Colonel Mustang; I hear you have a homunculus, care to explain how you know what a homunculus even is?"

"..." The exasperated man recounted his tale to the colonel.

"I see... wait... what does this homunculus look like?"

"He's got features like May Chang, a young girl who was heading to Xing a while back, he's dressed all in black.. has long hair... he's... got the tattoo"

Roy stared at the receiver for a few moments in shock. It couldn't be him... he'd died... they all watched him die. It had to be a mistake.

"I'll let the Full Metal Alchemist know, I will make sure that someone will be with you within the hour, your family won't be threatened"

After that. they'd hung up. Halling felt more reassured at least that they'd get some back up soon; he turned to look at the traveler from the east; who was still in the grips of a fever. He did however notice the young man's skin was turning an abnormal grey color...

WN: Short chapter I know, unfortunately being called out due to an emergency! I will however update tomorrow, honest :)


	10. Chapter 10

WN: Having a slight crisis of confidence with this fic honestly, going to post this chapter, then see where I am going to go from there. I always like to try and extend the length when I manage to reach the legendary double figured chapter. I am sorry about changing the P.O.V's around, I was in a reasonable head space when I started, but had to switch to the third person P.O.V. Anyway, here's chapter ten, usual disclaimers apply and honestly not sure when I will be updating again :/ going to instead probably delete it if it comes down to it..

Chapter 10: The Journey Home.

"Can't believe I will be setting out again soon" Ed mused as he gazed out the window. It was hard to believe that they'd finally done it. The Promised Day was over; the homunculi were gone; Father was defeated; Al had his body back, but one thing had changed. Ed smiled fondly as he prepared breakfast for Winry... his girlfriend? It was strange to think that. He knew that Al was most likely in Xing by now; he promised to phone them soon. Before Al had left; he had some sound words of warning for his dear brother.

"Ed, if I hear you haven't proposed to the girl by the time I arrive in Xing I swear I will ask May to send some Xingese assassins to knock you on your butt!"

The amusing thing was at the time, he didn't even deny it. He loved Winry; he always had; even without realizing it, he would die before he let any harm come to her. That's why he nearly had a heart attack when they arranged the fake hostage idea with Scar. All those times they'd put her in danger; it gave him a shudder just thinking about it. Then again, if Winry heard him thinking that, he'd most likely take a wrench to the face.

He would propose, before he left at least. He had promised Winry that he'd be sticking around for a little bit; they were rebuilding the house, which was no easy task without alchemy. But every time he missed his alchemic ability; all he need do is think about Al's smiling face; how he grew stronger with each passing day. It was all worth it, especially after everything. Not that the day had been without loss and heartache.

He'd lost a friend that day, regardless of what he had said; especially in some of their more legendary squabbles. But Ling... and Greed were both his friends; after Al and Winry, they'd been best friends. Funny, even they and the Chimeras noticed that he and Winry loved one another.

Shortly after they first joined forces; they'd been talking about those they left behind, and he had mentioned Winry. This unfortunately for him left him open to merciless teasing. But later...

**"Look kid; life's too short, why not just tell her you love her and make mini Elrics?!" **

**"!"**

_"Ahhh okay, Greed, I honestly can't take you anywhere! Look, what he meant was why not be honest with her; it's obvious that you care for her... deeply... " The prince stammered, sending an internal scowl in Greed's direction. It was the only problem when you shared the same body. You couldn't have a proper disagreement without someone assuming you were completely bonkers._

_"Oh really, like how you are with Lan Fan then?!" Ed smirked. Judging by the stricken look on the idiot prince's face, he'd struck a nerve. _

_"Oi..."_

***Punch* **

**"Kid, that was seriously uncalled for, next time we won't bother helping you!"**

Before Ed could say anything else, they'd both stormed off. They did eventually say sorry; but neither of them really realized it, but they'd actually struck a nerve more than they'd could have possibly fathomed. Looking back on it, it was uncalled for, considering the internal politics that Xing had within their country. He was extremely grateful that in the very least if they wanted to, he and Winry could get married when they wanted.

He was devastated when they sacrificed themselves; he was proud of them both; they'd come along way since the early days when Ed was chasing him after he had eaten his way through his tab with certain places. And Greed... he thought back to the days at the Devil's nest, then seeing him again later, it just confused the hell out of him. But no, he had to admit that he grew to like and respect the rebellious homunculus that they both became firm friends.

He felt for him, he saw how desperate he was to protect Lan Fan, and Fu, how devastated he was when Fu sacrificed himself in the fight against Wrath. He was a good man, they both were. They would have made one hell of a team ruling Xing, though he didn't doubt that May would do a fine job as Empress.

"Ed... hey dreamer; what are you thinking?" Winry came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him with a gentle smile that filled his heart.

"Just about everything; how much everything's changed; how much I care.. for you" He began.

"Ed.. I" Winry blushed and took a step back.

Luckily for Ed, the awkward tension was broken by the phone ringing.

"Rockbell residence, Edward Elric speaking!"

"Full Metal, it's Mustang, you need to get your ass down to Central immediately"

"What for?"

"There's no easy way to put this Full Metal, but there's been a sighting of another homunculus" Roy started.

There was about five minutes of silence as Ed processed the information.

"Hey, kid, you still there?"

"... Uh, how's that possible? they're all dead... well except for Pride obviously"

"Well according to your miner friend Halling, he's got a half dead homunculus on his couch"

"Well did he happen to mention what this homunculus looked like?!"

"... yeah, about that... Xingese features, long black hair, black clothing... but he's dead though... right?"

"Come off it Mustang, stranger things have happened right?!"

"I guess... well I have sent Hawkeye to pick him up from the military command center near the town; they are in the process of moving him so the townspeople aren't put in any danger"

"I... I see"

"See you soon kid"

*Click*

Ed just stood there, lost for words.

"Edward, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yeah... you could say that"

Ed then recanted the tale to a stunned Winry. His plan to head West and also... to well declare his intentions to Winry would have to wait. They both agreed that he needed to know the truth. If it wasn't them... then who was it?

Meanwhile, Halling had sent his family off upstairs whilst he watched over the ailing homunculus, but unfortunately had fallen asleep. Khayal had come to check on them both; leaving his mother sleeping soundly upstairs. He crept closer to the Prince; seeing that in the very least his fever had broken some time ago; but for some unusual reason the guy's skin right up to his neck had gone completely grey.

He had just been about to wake his father, when he heard a feeble voice.

"Kid... let me go please"

"!... hey... your awake!"

"Look; we don't mean to cause any trouble; we just need to get back home; I swear, look we won't harm anyone in the town but if the military find us... they will kill us on sight!" Ling was certain that without official confirmation from any of his friends; they probably would, especially if those officers were still loyal to Bradley.

"... promise you won't hurt my mom or dad?"

"I swear I won't harm anyone in this town, and neither will he"

"... I have so many questions right now, but if I am gonna help you we are gonna have to do this quickly and quietly"

"Fine by me"

Khayal helped the young prince get to his feet and took him outside the back door. It was relatively early still; so there were very few people around. He quickly tossed Ling a coat belonging to his father, and directed him to a path out of town where he could escape unseen. Ling gave him his sincere thanks and quickly slipped away, allowing Khayal to sneak past his still mercifully sleeping father. If he pretended to be asleep at least he could pretend that Ling had escaped...

Ling ran as fast as he could, which wasn't very considering they were still groggy from sickness. They still had memories they needed to unlock; for some reason the illness had taken it's toll on Greed who for some reason was still out cold in his mind. He'd leave him be for the time being. He needed to get home, he needed to get back to Lan Fan... but they thought he was dead, how on earth was he going to explain his sudden resurrection... not to mention Greed's resurrection. Speaking of Greed; he remembered the promised he had made to him back in Briggs Mountain.

The homunculus was desperate to rediscover his routes; to head back to this place called the Devil's Nest, in Dublith. It wasn't that far from here from what he understood, thanking his lucky stars that the map he had been carrying was still in his left coat pocket. He had no idea what awaited him there, but either way it was home to Greed; a place where he had a family. He needed answers too. He owed him that. Soon they would begin again. He glanced down at himself, surprised to see that his shield was still holding, but relieved in a way. At least he'd be protected for now; though as soon as Greed awoke he had plenty of questions for him.

As they walked away; neither were aware of a set of eyes watching them. A young woman watched; glancing at the Philosopher's stone in her palm. It was of a crude principal that the stone was formed; but regardless it held a purpose for her plan. Soon, her children would awaken...

WN: Going to stop here while I still feel relatively comfortable, thanks again to all the lovely people who reviewed and followed. I'm just going to answer some of my pms and also begin updating my other full metal fiction. Till then... take care! :)

~Ice Maiden Olivier~


	11. Chapter 11

WN: I come back once more with another chapter (a filler one, but hey), hopefully it will be okay. A little stressed at the moment, writing is my detox :) Many thanks to Dotdodot, 8ofhearts and wolfwind12345 for their reviews :)

**100 years ago...**

_"Envy, you son of a bitch; what did you do?!" Greed paced up and down, absolutely furious. Father had tasked Envy, Lust, Gluttony and Greed with the task of gathering intel in the remote town of Xion, near Dublith. They'd heard rumours of a gifted alchemist within the town who could have been useful to their plans. _

_The only problem was when they arrived; they had discovered the alchemist had so say passed away; but had taken on an apprentice; who was rumored to be as gifted as he ever was. Best of all; the military had not gotten a hold of them just yet. Lust and Gluttony had learned the identity of the apprentice and were closing in on him, meanwhile Envy and Greed were meant to return to Father and report back on their findings. _

_The trouble was Greed had gone off on his own. The truth was he was tired of answering to Father; being at his beck and call... he had __**ambition. He wanted it all... money, power, women... **__he wanted it all for himself and himself only. Father was just an obstacle at this point. He'd show the old man what avarice could do...The second day of their recon had taken Greed to a local tavern. _

_It was the ideal setting for Greed; money and women. Lots of beautiful women. He'd been to the town before and had become friends with the tavern owner; a young woman by the name of Faye. She was beautiful as she was fearsome; taking no nonsense from any of the rowdy patrons that frequented the tavern. He actually liked and respected her; allowing him to use the tavern as a hideout when he needed it in return for any tip offs that he could provide in order for her to maximize her profits._

_When they returned to Xion; his first stop had been the Tavern; he wanted her; his possession, and she equally wanted him. Their relationship was simple; they both had a past; had done terrible things, he half the time didn't appear human but at the end of the day; their relationship worked. They both wanted something from the other, and would stop at nothing to get it. _

_What Greed hadn't realized was that Envy had followed Greed and was outraged to discover his brother's "night of passion". He spotted Greed walking out the Tavern in the early hours of the morning; absolutely furious; he'd slipped back in, grabbed the offending human; strangled her to death, before grabbing her body and confronting his "brother". _

_"What __**I've **__done?!" Envy screeched; lunging for his brother; who just side stepped him. _

_"YOU are the one who got involved with a human Greed; what the hell?! father has no use for a human like her; what the hell were you playing at? we're homunculi! we kill, we rule, we don't form... "attachments" with lower creatures like them!" He hissed, and kicked Faye's body. _

_"Her name was Faye; she was my possession, and __**no one takes my possessions" **__Greed growled dangerously, his ultimate shield slowly forming. He knew that a confrontation had been inevitable, he'd been getting more and more sick of running around after father; to be honest at first he didn't mind killing humans here and there when he needed to; at the time he truly believed them to be useless pawns compared to the might homunculi._

_But then he got to know a few of them; saw them as allies, people he could count on. He would never admit it aloud, but he actually cared for them._

_"Screw you!" Envy's form twisted and howled, forming a grotesque monster, thousands of souls trapped within him; their voices wailing in sorrow. _

_"Greed! Envy, what the hell are you two playing at?" Lust leapt between the two, Gluttony giving the furious pair a wide eyed look. _

_"Tell her Greed, tell her how you had sex with a human; had a relationship... with a mere human!" Envy roared. _

_"You bastard..." Greed got into an attack stance. He would take him down if it came to it. _

_"Greed, they are humans... you are going to get us exposed if you keep this up; remember what father told us; they are only tools that can be used for our gains; nothing more. Forming attachments to them is completely and utterly pointless" _

_"Are you all blind?! can't you see that "father" is just going to dispose of us when he's through with whatever scheme he's got in the works; we are pawns, disposable to him! how about you do something that is just for your own goal, not that of a decrepit fool like him!" _

_They all glared at one another; falling silent. Eventually Envy roared once more:_

_"If you don't kill him Lust, I will!"_

_"I'm not going to give you the chance!" It was then Greed turned tale and ran. He later heard that they had wiped Xion off the map. Greed knew then he had no choice, there was no turning back now. He was alone..._

_"End of Flashback"_

**"Well kid, do you think I was wrong?"**

_"You were stupid!"_

_..._

_"To be honest I am shocked that for someone who calls himself Greed, you didn't break away from the lunatic sooner"_

"**Heh, I guess you have a point kid... I was young at the time in fairness" **Greed couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness though. He had actually liked Faye; honestly he felt their could have been something more there.. but he'd never know.

"_You sound like an old man there homunculus!" _

**"Oh shut up"... **

They kept walking, long into the night. They'd discovered a great deal about their pasts; but they knew that whilst their was darkness in their hearts they knew that it could be overcome. It could be overcome by love.

WN: Really sorry for the filler chapter, got relatives over and they are driving me mad! struggling to focus. Anyway, should in theory have the house to myself tomorrow so I will update again then, till then, Ice Maiden Olivier out :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A claimed soul

_Back in Xing. _

The sun rose up once more; welcoming the new day. Lan Fan just gazed at the blinding sight, seemingly lost in thought. She was finding it harder and harder to keep the facade going. She was tired... so tired of being the brave bodyguard that everyone expected her to be. Though she was getting a lot of pressure from those with influence to be more ladylike if she was to be serving a woman of royalty (or soon to be royalty).

She knew that her current behavior was becoming more and more erratic; raising concerns with May and Al; not to mention some of her fellow guards. If Fu were still around, he would have scolded her for wallowing. But she couldn't help it. With them gone, who did she have left?

She had already spoken to Nial, the head of royal security; who had agreed to lighten her duties within the royal court. She'd been training as much as she could for the past few days, trying to ignore the pain she suffered. She hadn't been maintaining her automail well, the nerves seemingly screaming at her in agony everytime she struck a blow in training. But at the same time, the pain drove her forward, it helped her to go on. It seemed like pain were to be her only companion.

Today, she was going to be training once more with a friend of Fu's. He'd been one of her tutors back when she was still training to guard the Yao clan; but she felt so dizzy. She paused for a moment, steadying herself. Looking around luckily, barely anyone else was up at this time of the morning, allowing her to be alone, free from questions and prying eyes. Her tutor did not like to be kept waiting. She mentally judged the drop from the rooftop to the ground below. The sun was blinding her, it had to be at least 20ft down, this wouldn't be a problem, after all, her and Ling used to jump these distances all the time...

She took a deep breath, and jumped; only this time, she miscalculated. Falling backwards, she could feel herself falling, her automail hitting her on her side as she did so. All she could do was scream. How could she have been so foolish?

What she didn't realize at the time was that Al and May had the same idea and had gone off to commence training; and were horrified to be met with the sight of Lan Fan seemingly attempting to end her life.

"Oh my god!

"Lan Fan!"

They both ran over; immediately assessing the situation. Lan fell to the ground with a sickening thud; her automail shattering as she did so. The question of how her automail got to be in such a neglected condition aside; they were both gobsmacked. Lan was a fierce; loyal bodyguard, an ally, friend... how could they have missed the signs? How could they have not seen their friend falling apart before their very eyes.

"Al, go and get a doctor; i'm gonna perform alkhestry on her; but I don't know the full extent of her injuries, and if you see someone from the palace; please tell them to get Liane Yao, and hurry!"

"Right!"

The duo quickly got to work; Al running as fast as he could the local doctor's house, and May desperately performing alkhestry. She checked Lan's pulse, it was still there, thready.. but there. Ling would never forgive her if they let his vassal die. His friend... his soul mate. May had always noticed whenever they were together; their chi seemingly merged; even with Greed in the mix. A partner's chi had been known to merge with their one soul partner. The one they would always be with in life; no matter what. For Lan to give up like this... was unthinkable. She would get through this; even if she wouldn't help; they were friends and they would help her walk again.

What none of them had noticed was a mysterious woman had made her way into town; a feline sidekick in tow. She smirked down at her Philosopher's stone; spell book in hand. She had kept tabs on the former homunculus Greed; who seemed to be content to wonder around; without memory or a tether. She had also made a stop at the Bradley residence; to see the one that ego centered fool "father" called Pride. He was just a useless innocent boy... however he would prove useful for later use.

She would succeed where Father failed. He tried to absorb God; but she wasn't going to try anything so stupid. She would rule the world; have the power of an immortal army; she herself would live forever... and the best part of her plan? Nobody would stop her. Once she'd conquered this world, she would travel to another; her empire would be grand. Yes... this girl would be the first of her children.

They'd managed to take Lan Fan to the hospital; where she was under heavy sedation. Liane had arrived as soon as she could; the town's people were in shock at the events that had transpired; it would cause a scandal in the royal court; but Liane didn't care about any of that; she would help get her through this. Help her back into the light. Al, May and Liane had been sitting by Lan's bedside for the past hour; overjoyed that their friend was no longer in immediate danger.

"Mister Elric?" Liane spoke softly; almost concerned about waking the sleeping girl up.

"Yes Liane?"

"I was thinking, is there anyway you could reach an automail mechanic? I would consider it a personal favor on behalf of the Yao clan, I would of course pay you and her for your trouble" She began.

"No need; I have just the person in mind"... Al nodded. Winry would be horrified to hear what had happened. But she was the best Automail mechanic; and she would be able to ascertain the full extent of her injuries.

"Actually Miss Yao, do you want to come and help me find a phone? I don't know the area that well..." Al began. He and May had been worried; the young girl had been through a lot; and although they were young themselves; she was even younger and in turn, needed her rest. Liane had expended a lot of her energy performing joint medical Alkhestry with May, but refused to leave her side; even though they could both see she was struggling to stay awake.

"Sure, I think there's one just out there"...

They both slipped out the room; leaving May and Lan alone. What neither of them noticed; was the fact there was a distinct lack of patients... or doctors around. Al mentally had put that down to being the early hours of the morning, or they were just in different parts of the hospital. He shrugged it off when he noticed a nurse walking past; chart in hand...

The nurse entered the room of the fallen vassal. She smirked. All that was guarding her was a strange cat and a sleeping girl. She had to do this quickly and efficiently. She quickly got to work; drawing a transmutation circle around the girl, activating it caused the girl to look up in alarm; attempting to call out but caused her to collapse. Xiao Mei shrieked, and quickly bolted out the room.

Carefully easing the Philosopher's stone out of her pocket; she carefully melted it in her hand; pouring her essence within the stone. This girl would be the first of her children; she would become misery; her affliction... Eying the steel automail blade with distaste, she carefully unravelled one of the bandages on the young girl's arm, and poured the portion of the stone inside. Within seconds the girl's vital signs went off the charts; her eyes flew open; wide eyed with terror; her screams echoing off the walls of the hospital. She would never be the same again.

"**It's alright my child... you will soon have a new master now... you can call me... Guardian" **

She watched as Lan Fan writhed in agony; the battle for her soul raging before her eyes. But she knew that ultimately, the human soul was too weak. She was already broken; and she would serve her; being the first of her children leading humanity into a new age. The age of the new homunculi.

Elsewhere, Ed had finally arrived in Youswell, desperate for answers. To his surprise he discovered Lieutenant Hawkeye had already arrived there; but seemed rather concerned.

"Hey Lieutenant, where's Mustang? and better yet.. what are you doing here?"

"... He's gone Ed"

"Sorry.. what now?"

"The colonel sent me to pick up the mysterious stranger, but apparently he fled before I got here... the whole town is freaking out"

"Aww dammit! well someone had to have seen something"...

"We'll find him Ed, don't worry"...

Ed was really concerned. Something just didn't sit right with him; if it was him... then they could be hurt... or worse. He wouldn't lose another friend... not again.

Back at the hospital, Liane and Al had finally found a phone, and were explaining the situation to Winry, when they heard Lan's agonizing screams and flickering red light coming from her room...

"What the?!"

"Lan Fan!"

"Winry, something's happening, I'll call you back!"

With a slam of the phone, the duo raced back to the room. Little did they know they were in for the fight of their lives...

WN: Well I have to say this chapter actually took me by surprise o.O not how I originally intended it to go, but hey... Thanks again to Dotdodot, the inspiration behind said chapter, she's so awesome :) till then please feel free to drop me a review :)

~Ice Maiden Olivier~


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I am abandoning this fic till further notice, if anyone wants to take the idea they can just pm me if you do. I feel that I am a terrible writer; and should leave the fic writing till I either a) get better at it or b) just to those who can actually write well. Thanks to Dotdodot for sticking with me... read her fics! :) I really enjoy them and am sure you all will to.

~Ice Maiden Olivier~


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys and girls.

I have decided I AM going to continue this fic. It may take me a week or so, but I am not going to give up. I had a massive row with my brother yesterday, it got to me... made me act rashly, so sorry about that. I have decided I am not going to let him win, I am too prideful for that. And as my code of honour dictates, I WILL finish this.

Thanks again for sticking with me! :) (and Dotdodot, keep your eyes peeled for a birthday xingese oneshot I have planned) :)


End file.
